


Saying Something Stupid Like I Love You

by pinktaeil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Goth family, Jealousy, M/M, Perona And Roronoa Zoro Are Siblings, Protective Mihawk, Suspense, everyone is basically gay, perona has a crush, theres probably more tags i cant think of, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktaeil/pseuds/pinktaeil
Summary: A few months after Perona drops off Zoro at Sabaody, Shanks comes by Mihawk to present an offer regarding the Revolutionary Army. Perona and Koala meet and an unexpected love blooms.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Perona & Roronoa Zoro, Perona/Koala
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Saying Something Stupid Like I Love You

Prelude: Unexpected Guests

Every day on Kuraigana Island felt like a missed opportunity to Perona. Perhaps it was the way that the island’s purpose besides Mihawk’s inhabitation had parted with Zoro, or rather how the halls of the castle filled with absolute silence, even more so than when she originally moved in. Something felt off to her, but it was never at the forefront of her thoughts – not when she had a garden to tend to or clothes to make.

  
“Ghost girl, how long are you planning on staying here? Roronoa left several months ago,” Mihawk cleared his throat as he placed a bowl of broth in front of Perona, choosing to ignore the grimace from her.

  
“What, you don’t like my adorable presence? I find that rather rude! I help you cook, clean, garden,” Perona picked up the recently polished spoon, taking a few sips of the broth, avoiding the warlord’s gaze. It wasn’t as though she was ready to fly out of here, she had commitments to the island, one’s she never dreamed of having back at Thriller Bark. She had a steady routine after the two years spent with the swordsmen, and the thought of changing that didn’t really occur to her, not recently anyways.

  
“I cook more than you, I also clean more than you ... and I buy the seeds for the garden,” Mihawk listed as sat at his usual seat at the head of the elongated table, sipping the broth that he prepared. It wasn’t as though Perona didn’t do her fair share of work, but it was laughable to say that she did any more than he did, after all it was his castle, and presumably his island now. Yet, he was alright with her presence – it didn’t bother him too greatly, and it was rather nice to not have complete silence at every meal, not that he would ever admit that to the pink haired woman.

  
“Well, if you really don’t want me here, just say so! I can easily navigate my way around!” Perona frowned at the elder, trying to recall any recent fights they have had – yet none came to mine, the two had been peacefully co-existing ever since Zoro’s departure, and it was unlike Mihawk to bring up things that weren’t necessary to discuss, to him everything had a reason.  
The man held up a hand as if to tell her to dismiss it and listen as several voices were heard in the hall. Both looked at each other in silence as the voice grew louder, a few even sounding familiar to Perona. Neither were expecting guests nor did they invite anyone, which prompted Mihawk to pull out a smaller sword from underneath the table.

  
“Wow, you really had that here this whole time?!”

  
“You never know when it will come in handy, for now just stay there and eat,” he said in a rather stern tone. He would be damned if his dinner was ruined by some pesky and rather rude visitors.

  
As the voices got closer the dining hall, a loud laughter filled the entire room – one all too familiar to Mihawk.

  
“Dracule! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you ol’ pal!” Shanks came in with a number of cloaked people, waltzing in like he owned the place. It had been a number of years since the redhead had dropped by for a visit, though he always threatened to come by in his letters to Mihawk.

  
“Shanks... pray tell why you are here, with strangers, during dinner,” Mihawk set the small knife on top of the table, giving a piercing gaze towards the boisterous pirate. His company wasn’t unwanted, but shocking with no warning.

  
“Well, I’m sure you know about er, uhm, the Revolutionary Army and everything, and since you don’t wanna be a warlord anymore, I figured you could help them out-“

  
Mihawk sighed, knowing all too well the headache that was about to happen, “Let’s get this over with then...”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Hello! Thank you so much for reading !! Comments are greatly appreciated; I have not written fanfiction in a really long time so I hope it’s not too unbearable to read haha. I’ll try and have updates weekly, and if you wanna talk about dumb gay pirates with me check my twt @lawzoace !


End file.
